Strong Love
by Maddy.Sempai.7.9
Summary: After Yuki won the Future diary war he put Yuno in a new world where she was a normal girl. She met Ren and fell in love with him at first sight. Who knew that Kai would mess up her world with his perfectly tussled hair and good looks. Would this love end in heartbreaks?


Madison Heil's Story:

Strong Love

Yuno wasn't the type of girl to be lost in thought, but today her mind was filled with thoughts of the new soccer player, Ren. She was a very shy girl and would only watch him from afar. Once she accidentally bumped into him and they had a small chat, but never had a full conversation. She had a huge crush on him since he started school just a few weeks ago, but the school's famous player wouldn't go for the school's class rep. Yuno sighed and turned around when she heard grunting to see Ren practicing again.

She felt her heart race as she watched him. Today. Today is the day she will finally get a chance to speak with him. She had a good feeling in her stomach. She walked towards him when he was catching his breath. Ren looked up and saw Yuno walking towards him. Ren's face started to turn red when he realized she was watching him the whole time. He straightened up which made Yuno look like a child compared to the tall Ren. "You play very well," said Yuno, slightly blushing.

"Thank you." Ren looked at the short curvy girl in front of him. Yuno gulped and blushed.

"I-i was wondering if you would... like to go bowling Saturday?" Ren smiled brightly.

"Sure. Can I bring my girlfriend along too?" Yuno's eyes got wide as they almost flooded with tears. Yuno felt the crushing pain in her chest, feeling like it was about to cave in. She looked at Ren with lifeless eyes and smiled slightly.

"Of course." She tried to keep a smile as she tilted her head. Ren smiled back and filled Yuno with an overflowing sadness.

"OK, Saturday at 6. Cya later."

He waved as he ran away, Yuno waved back until he was out of sight. Her hand fell to her side as she stared into space. Suddenly a tear filled her eye and ran down her cheek. Before she knew it tears were coming out of both eyes uncontrollably, and Yuno did nothing to stop it. _Why isn't it me?_ she thought. _I'm pretty,right?_ She sat down on the park bench when she finaly settled down. _It's just not fair. _After a long thought Yuno got up and started to go; taking the long way home.

Yuno never took the long way home. She took a wrong turn and found A tall girl in the arms of Ren. She was skinny and had pale skin. She looked almost like a princess. Yuno could not believe the two figures in front of her. Her hear sank into an abyss. Yuno gasped and quickly turned around to run home. She couldn't see anything with tears filling her eyes. She turned a corner and bumped into some one. She stumbled back to regain her balance. She looked into the tall boy with brown hair. "Hey," he said. "Watch were your going next time!" Yuno stared at the slim figure in front of her.

"Hey. You OK?" He asked. Yuno stared and tried to remember why she was running and crying. Then the memories came back and flooded her eyes with fresh warm tears that stung the heart. "I'm sorry. Was it something I said?" Yuno shook her head and wiped her tears.

"I'm fine," Her voice came out shaky and weak.

"Obviously you're not," He said. "Hmm... give me a sec. I have something that will cheer you up." The boy ran away as Yuno wiped off the last bit of tears. Before she knew it he was already back carrying a huge bouquet; Flowers of all kinds.

"F-for me?"

"Yep." Yuno smiled and accepted the flowers.

"Thank you. . ."

"My name in Kai. And you?"

"Tamaki, Yuno."

"Yuno. . . cute name." Yuno blushed red and nodded. "So are you doing something Saturday?" Yuno looked down.

"Yah im going bowling with some. . . friends."

"Oh. . ." Kai looked down and ran his hand through his hair and blushed slightly "C-can I come too?" Yuno giggled at his red face. She felt happy when she was around him.

"Of course. It can be a double date."

"D-date?!"

"U-unless you don't want to. . ."

"No. I would love to."

Kai seemed to settle down a little as Yuno kept the conversation going. It was almost midnight by the time Yuno's mouth got tired from talking. Her throat was dry and she had an ache in her neck from looking up at Kai. He kept running his hand through his soft brown hair. Finally Kai decided to departed.

"I'll meet you at 6 then."

"I'll be waiting."

Kai's face was red as he smiled and turned around and went his separate way. Yuno waved. She stopped waving when he was out of sight. She was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. Then the memory of Ren saddened her. Her chest felt heavy as she looked down and walked home.

Yuno got up earlier than usual. She could hardly sleep last night after what had happened. She could never face Ren with a straight face again. Not even after THAT. She turned around and saw the bouquet of flowers in a purple vase that Kai gave her. She smiled and smelled the fresh flowers. _Kai,_ She thought. _What a nice name._ Yuno grabbed her bag and headed out.

Kai was waiting outside the Bowladrome. "Hey," he said. "You look. . ." He covered his mouth as he blushed. "I didn't know you knew my tastes." Yuno giggled and smiled.

"It takes one to know one." He smiled.

"You look great. Lets go." He headed inside. Yuno smiled and followed behind him. When Yuno got inside she saw Ren and a tall curvy woman next to him, probably flirting. "Oh," said Ren. " Your here. Who's this? I've never seen you at our school before."

"Hi Ren. This is Kai, he's my date. And he doesn't go to our school."

"Oh. Hello, Kai. This is my girlfriend Shizuku." He pointed to the tall girl drinking a soda and waving.

Kai was being shy and was barely talking, but after a few rounds he finally opened up and was having a blast. Kai scored a strike and looked at Shizuku who was standing beside him. "Did ya see that?" He said to her. "I did that! Woohoo!" He smiled and talked to Shizuku for the first game. Yuno felt left out. Ren got up suddenly and walked out side. Yuno got up and followed him. Kai scored another strike and when't to tell Yuno but saw her walking out.

Yuno sat by Ren on the side-walk. "Hey," She said, wich startled Ren. "What are you dong here all alone?"

"Just clearing my mind. It's not my best day. Shizuku seems to be having a fun day with Kai."

"Yah I noticed that too. Well, if there is anything I can do just tell me. I'd be happy to help." Ren looked at her.

"Can I borrow you for a second?"

Suddenly she was in the arms of Ren. She could feel his breath dance on her skin like tiny needles. She stared ahead in shock. "W-wha?"

"Shh. Just stay like this, please." Yuno looked at Ren and slowly put her arms around the slim figure. She rested her head on his shoulder and his smell filled her nose. He smelled like flowers and the ocean. Ren pulled away and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ren. . ."

Yuno's words were silenced with a kiss. Ren's lips were touching Yuno's slightly. She could feel his warmth heating her up from the cold winter. It warmed her up from her head to her toes and she could of swore it melted the snow near them. Yuno was stunned when Ren slowly let off. She opened her eyes and saw him smirking and looking past her.. She turned around and saw Kai standing a few feet away with tears filling his eyes. "How. . ." He said in a barley audible voice. "How can you do this?"

Kai clutched his teeth and ran away. Yuno got up and started to run for him when Ren grabbed her arm. "Wont you stay with me?" He asked; tears filling his eyes.

"You might of been my first crush, but that's the past and I'm over you now. I'm with Kai, and he needs me. I'm sorry."

Yuno yanked her hand away and ran after Kai. Yuno may be short but she can run like a fired bullet. She caught up to Kai when he slowed down after the first mile. "Kai!" Yuno yelled. "Kai, listen to me I. . ."

"No! YOU listen to ME! When I first met you my heart stood on pause for what seemed like hours, then you go and do . . . THAT with another guy; when I was your DATE! I thought I loved you, but it seemed I was wrong."

Yuno walked up to Kai and grabbed the back of his head. She pressed her lips on his. He placed a hand on her back and the other on her head pushing her head closer to him and deepening the kiss. It felt like tiny fireworks were going off on their skin. It felt like the kiss lasted for hours before Yuno pulled away. "Why," Kai asked.

"Because I felt the same thing when I first met you too. I knew that I would, somehow, be with you; that we would be together. What happened back their was the past. I'm here with YOU now. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything." Kai smiled as he placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything either," He whispered in her ear. "I love you." He settled his words with a heartwarming kiss that felt more loving and more real.

chapter 2

Yuno woke up with a kick in her step and a smile on her face. After the kiss they escaped from the group and left on their own. Kai held Yuno's hand to walk her home. She felt so happy the next morning. Yuno walked downstairs to made breakfast and packed a bento for Yuno's and Kai's date today. She smiled at packed the bento in her bag and headed off to the skating rink. Yuno arrived at the ice skating rink and saw Kai waiting outside for her. "Thank you for waiting," Yuno said.

"No problem. You look beautiful today." Yuno blushed deep red and tried to cover her face.

"Stop lying."

"Eh? But it's true."

Yuno looked away and said,"Lets just go inside."

"OK Beautiful."

"Don't call me that!"

Kai laughed at the red Yuno and headed inside. Yuno followed after him. Once she entered the room she got a wif of cold air that gave her goosebumps. It was Yuno's first time Ice skating and she was wonderful at it. Yuno didn't have much friends so she barely got to do fun stuff like this. She would always sit in front of the T.V and watch the beautiful skaters twirl and spin. Kai grabbed Yuno's hand. "Lets skate together," He said. Yuno smiled and squeezed Kai's hand. Kai was just a good of skater as Yuno and it was his first time too. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back. Yuno sneezed and wiped her nose. "I hope your not getting a cold," Kai said. "Maybe we should stop. It would be bad if you caught something bad."

"No. We just started skating, besides I haven't caught a cold in years. Why would i suddenly catch it now?"

"I guess your right." She smiled and they started to skate again.

After skating they sat down and ate the bento Yuno made for both of them. "Itakimas," They both said. Kai chuckled and digged right in. Yuno looked at Kai stuffing his face with food and watching his every motion to see if it tasted good. "Delicious!" Kai said. Yuno smiled. It was her first time making a bento. Yuno started to eat. Kai smiled sweetly and looked at Yuno. He wondered how a girl like her could like a guy like him. She was short, but curvy; she has ong brown hair that always likes to get in her face, so she clips it back with a flower clip.; and when she smiles or laughs her whole face lights up and her eyes twinkle.

They took a stroll after lunch in the park. Kai smiled and watched Yuno. She was cute running around like a child at a candy store. She pointed at the different birds and said their names. Kai chuckled and followed Yuno. Suddenly she stopped. "Hey-" He started to say.

"Shhh."

Kai looked up and saw a small brown bird. Yuno slowly pulled out her camera and shot a few pictures f it before it flew away. She smiled and looked through the pictures. All of the pictures were amazingly detailed. "I finally got one!" Yuno said. "I finally got a picture of a Bachman's Sparrow! It took me forever to find a rare bird like this!"

"All of these pictures are amazing Yuno."

"Huh? Oh, yah. I want to be a photographer when I grow up. I want to take pictures from all over the world, especially birds."

"You must really like birds."

"Yah, well, um..." Yuno blushed and looked down feeling wierd for revealing her otaku side for birds. Kai stifled a laughter. He smiled at Yuno and held her hand.

"It's getting dark. Lets get you home."

"OK." Yuno smiled and started to walk home with him.

Even if their palms get sweaty or if the world just suddently caved in; they will never let each other down. Their love will remain, strong and proud; and rare, like Backman's Sparrow.

THE END...

or is it?


End file.
